Denali
by EdwardBiteMePlz
Summary: When Edward goes to Denali, and how Bella's lullaby was born.


My knuckles were white against the steering wheel. I really didn't want to ruin Carlisle's car and I forced myself to calm down.

I took one hand off the steering wheel to pinch the bridge of my nose, for two reasons. One, it always helped me calm myself down and two, I was trying to force the delicious scent out of my nostrils.

Despite me being far away from the blood, and the fact my thoughts did the warm, pooling liquid no justice, my mouth filled with venom. I shook myself. I kept forgetting that this blood belonged to a person. Isabella Swan. Add to the fact that her blood sang to me, AND that I couldn't read her mind and you, my friend, have a very complicated dilemma on your hands.

My mind was unusually quiet, something I loved about Denali. Or at least the drive to it. The place itself, no, the RESIDENTS, were what worried me. Coming up here alone was suicidal, more because of the fact I was the only single male vampire they were in contact with. Not that single mattered to them. Male was all they needed.

I starting humming. At first, I didn't recognize the tune, and then I started imagining how I would play it on the piano. Thank goodness Eleazar played. I needed to play on the piano and get away from everything. The notes I hummed were so sweet, only the piano could put it somewhat to justice.

Suddenly, my stomach twisted so hard I snarled in agony. The only time I had ever felt that . . . was when I was newborn. I spun the Mercedes around onto the shoulder and leaped out of the car, leaving the door ajar. I sprinted through the woods, taking down all the animals I could find.

When I was finally finished, I leaned against the tree trunk, gasping as blood trickled down the corner of my mouth. I bent to wipe my sleeve across my mouth, and groaned when I saw my clothes splattered in blood. I ran my hand through my hair in disgust. More dried blood mixed with dirt.

I stood up and tried to brush myself off, to no avail. Walking quickly, I started toward the black car, getting in and shutting the door. I searched my pockets for the keys but found none. "You've got to be kidding me."

I got back out of the car, debating if it was worth it to carry the car. I had just hefted over my head, when I heard the man's thoughts singing along to the radio. MY eyes widened and I quickly set the car down, looking at my macabre appearance.

I dived in the back seat and, sure enough, there was a long sleeved shirt, for when the sun broke through the dense clouds of Forks. I hurriedly tore my shirt off, and had one hand through the sleeve when I heard Tanya's thoughts.

"Oh, Lord," I muttered as I hurried even faster to fit the shirt on.

"These yours, Edward?" Tanya cooed, dangling the keys in front of my face. "Yes, thanks," I said briskly, snatching them away from her. She had my back pressed against the door of the car so hard the car was starting to creak and tilt more to one side. She was about to step forward when the man's car whose thoughts I had heard earlier came around the corner and slowed. He pulled up beside us, his window rolled down.

"You guys okay?"

"Yes sir, I just found the keys." I held up my hand that held the silver keys. He nodded gruffly. "Alright then, just making sure."

"Thanks," I said, and it was obvious in my voice I meant it. He had saved me from Tanya.

I opened the car door and stepped in as the far drove away and around the other corner. Tanya looked disappointed but she opened the passenger door, and by the time she was in she was overwhelmed with curiosity.

"So, Edward. What brought you here without your family? Change of mind?" She smiled and I ignored her second question.

"I found my singer."

Her eyes widened and all flirting was gone. She looked my over again, and then at the bloody shirt I had thrown in the backseat.

"Oh . . . Edward . . ."

"She's still alive."

There was silence.

"I would only imagine Carlisle having the ability to resist a SINGER." That made me almost glow with happiness but I contained the smile, looking grimly at her.

"I want to stay here for awhile. A few days or so. As long as it takes." She nodded gravely.

We arrived at the house and I got out, breezing past the others' confused faces to the back porch where Eleazar kept his piano when the weather was nice. I sat on the bench and let the much needed music float through the air. In Alaska, it was already night and the stars shimmered against the dark sky. Points of light and reason. The music turned to the sweet tune I'd been humming and I poured my heart and soul into it. It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. I could almost taste it on my tongue. I caught myself thinking about Bella. I repeated her name in my mind, my hands still flowing over the ivory keys, almost blending into them. Why couldn't I read her mind? Who was she to take me from my family?

I stared up at the stars but they wouldn't answer. At the same time, I felt an odd feeling in my stomach. Not hunger, but something that shot electricity through me. Something awesome and spectacular. I noticed Tanya leaning against the door jam, watching me.

"Why not stay here Edward?" she whispered and I sighed.

"We've been over this before Tanya."

"I don't see why you are so against it! Especially now. Why go back to Forks now?" She raised an eyebrow as I opened my mouth. I closed it again, because I was scared of what had just bubbled to my lips.

I was about to say what there was that drew me to Forks. The irony of it, is that what had driven me away from the small town today, is exactly why I wanted to go back. I inhaled the mountain air and turned away from Tanya, letting the music flow again, unbearably sweet.

I realized where I had come up with the music.

It was exactly how her blood sang to me, so sweet I could almost taste it.

But despite the way the blood sang to me, and tickled my tongue, at the same time putting me through horrible agony, that wasn't what drew me to Forks.

I wanted to unravel the mystery that was . . . . . . Bella Swan.


End file.
